dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer
In multiplayer you can play against the CPU or against a friend through the implementation of ad-hoc. When setting up a battle between the player and a computer opponent, many circumstances can be set to alter the battle's outbreak, including the character level of the enemy AI, as well as the AI's difficulty, based on either their tactics, equipment, or both. One can also set the enemy AI's behavior during the battle to make them seem much more human-like (by way of the computer becoming reckless or gentle). For detailed list see : Battle Setup. By completing a portion of the story mode, the player will also unlock the Judgment tab, which allows the outcome of the battle to be changed on a whim by either Cosmos, Chaos, or both. Under certain circumstances, the deity will intervene on the battle in one way or another. 'Communications Mode ' Online Lobby :Connect through an ad hoc network to battle or exchange Friend Cards. *First thing is pick a room.Each room only holds 16 people. *Opponents with long Play Times or Player Icons you've never seen before are probably pretty strong. *The second time you meet someone you've exchanged Friend Cards with,the Friend Reward icon appear.This is a bonus given for that card's player having battled your ghost and great way to gain gil and PP.There is a limit to the gil and PP you can receive in this way but you can increase these limits from the PP Catalog. *Even while online you can press (triangle) to display all currently held Friend Cards,you may also receive Friend Rewards. Offline Lobby :View offline Friend Cards.Can fight Ghost opponents & receive rewards. *There are four different types of Friend Cards. **My Card : The Friend Card you give others **Friend : Cards exchanged while online **Visitor : Cards held by players you battle online **Special : Cards gained through special circumstances *When you meet bearers of Visitor Cards in the lobby,their cards change to Friends Cards.All cards function in the same way. *Once the card data is locked the card will not be deleted.You may have up to 46 cards in your list, and may lock up to 30 cards. *Each card has a ghost player reflecting the card-bearer's own fighting style. *In the Battle Setup you can change the Stage and the Rules but not the (CPU)Behavior. Friend Card Settings :Change your Friend Card info.Your message and icon can be changed. *Your name is the one you set at the start of the game. *In your message you can write anything you want for 75 characters.(Here you can type your Passwords) *Your Rank and Behavior are based on your in-game performance. *You can also rank up your characters to make them more difficult for ghost battles. The ranks go as from lowest to highest: H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS Artifacts :View artifact history,or rename them, changing their effects. *Artifacts are variant items born from items your opponent had equipped and drop after online battles. *If you rename them,they gain additional effects.artifacts that need a new name are marked with a special icon. *You may only hold 20 artifacts at once,after that no more will drop.You can sell them at the shop for a higher price than their base items. Card Exchange :Enter sleep mode and share Friend Cards with others. Judgment Cosmos Judgment Cosmos intervenes on behalf of the losing party in a time of dire straits, helping them with a slight boost in their abilities by... *completely filling their Ex-Gauge *recharging their Summon if it has been used during the battle, allowing it to be used again Chaos Judgment Chaos uses a decidedly different approach, forcing the combatants to constantly worry about an ever-growing threat by... *increasing the damage and critical hit chance of both characters the longer the battle goes on *paralyzing a character who does not attack for several seconds, These judgments can be set, but might not appear during some battles, as their intervention is entirely random. Trivia *Although it is said you can go into infrastructure (online) mode, but you can't. You're only be able to go online if you use a special program on the Playstation®3 console, or using XLINK-KAI. See Also Quick Play Category:Game Play